


You Have to Create A Disaster

by samstumph



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstumph/pseuds/samstumph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is a worthless human and so is Geoffery Ramsey. So, of course they're best friends. But when Geoff decides to go live in a house full of also breath wasting people and tug Gavin along, it begins to push Gavin over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twink and Fink

     "Is this what we're doing now?" Geoff scoffs, leaning against the bar and shoving a cigarette into his mouth, "drinking in bars and feeling sorry for ourselves?" I look up with a smirk, my own cig merely dangling from my bottom lip. 

      "I beg your pardon?" Geoff looks up at me as I speak. His eyes look sad. He always looks so sad. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I wish someone felt sorry for me, yes, but I for one feel nothing. I think I'm getting lung cancer though." I stub out my cigarette onto the counter top (the bar tender told me to quit this but who gives a fuck), "What a shame. Dying at 18 would suck, but I could always say I looked cool while smokin' a bud right?"

     "Shut the fuck up." I blink, and turn to look at Geoff with wide eyes. Geoff doesn't talk to me like that often and whenever he does it catches me off guard. "You're not going to die because you're going to quit." Geoff snatches the carton of Marlboros from my hand and shoves them into his coat pocket. "We'll pick up some patches in the morning." I shoot him a glare and cross my arms and spit out a "whatever". Geoff takes another swig of his beer and chuckles at my behavior.

      -

      I should probably tell you how I met Geoff. Geoffery Fink. The Finkster. Finkleburg. Geoff hated me calling him that-so much in fact, that he changed his last name. So let's try this again. Geoff. Geoffery Lazer Ramsey. This guy, Fink, he's not the type you want to bring home to your parents. He's got tats, lots of them. They cover his arms. He's got two piercings in each ear and a 5 o' clock shadow that rubs good against your thighs. Not that I'd know. Geoff and I have never fucked, we don't do that. We stay around each other because we're the only ones who want to be around each other.

     When I met Geoff, he was a barista at a coffee shop in Chicago. I was a struggling artist. By struggling I mean I pulled in about fifteen smackaroons a year. Whoop-dee-doo. I was sketching in my sketch book when I felt Geoff's beer tainted breath against my neck, telling me that "I could doodle like a fuckin' pro".  I smacked my lips and told him I was an artist, well a struggling artist, but thanks. He told me that there's no money in art. I said there's no money in mediocre frapachino and stale muffins. He chuckled and and told me not to be a smart ass considering I was a british twink. That's what Geoff calls me most of the time, the Twink. At first I'd get mad whenever he called me it, telling him to shut up and stop being a dick. Now, It's pretty much my second name. Geoff doesn't call me 'Gavin', which is my first and real name. It's either "Twink", "Gavvers", or "Gav" or any other thing that pops into his head. But never Gavin. 

      Basically, Geoff and I- we were useless. Wastes of breath. So we moved in together. We figured if we were going to be failures, we might as well be failures together.

      -

      "So," I shove my hands into my pockets and lean my head on Geoff's shoulder as we walk, "we just going home tonight? Nothing special planned?" I feel Geoff shift and he slides his arm around my shoulders. 

      "I got a little place to go to actually."

      "Oh! Where?"

      "My asshole."

      "Shut up Geoff, really, where we goin'?" Geoff turns and grips my shoulders, smirking at me with wide eyes. Geoff doesn't smile. He smirks. 

      "It's a little place I went to last night while you were sketching or whatever the fuck you do."

       "I was working!"

        "Sure you were, now listen," Geoff wraps his arm around my shoulders again, and pulls me down the street, "These people at this place," Geoff's voice lowers and he sticks his mouth near my ear, "they're like us....they got no place. They got no friends or family. They have no money. They have nothing." I look up at Geoff, and he's smiling down softly at me.

      "I'm your friend though. We're not completely alone." Geoff looks shocked and he shakes his head.

      "Twink, you're all I got." I smile up at him and bump my head against his slightly. 

      We walk and walk until my legs feel like I have acid running through their veins. I groan and huff and Geoff just tells me to stop acting like a baby. 

      "Well, we're here." Geoff says, shaking my hand which he ended up holding some how. I run a hand through my hair and look up at the building in front of me. Ew. It looks like it was going to be bulldozed at any minute. The windows are boarded up and the paint is so scuffed off it's practically nonexistant.

       "Geoff, is this the place? It's kinda...ew..." I grimace but he just grabs me by the hand again and trots up the stairs. He knocks on the door and I cower behind him, not wanting to see the person who lives in a place like this. The door swings open and there stands the most white trash looking boy I've ever seen. He's got curly red hair with a beanie pulled over it. He's got a stained wife beater on and some torn jeans. I look up at his face and he's scowling, a cigarette pulled tight between his lips. 

       "Can I help you?" he huffs. His accent is weird, like he's from the city. I feel Geoff stand up taller, the way he did that one time that guy hit on me at the bar and I wanted no part of him. So basically, when he's trying to be a badass.

       "Lindsay said to come back today. Said we were welcome here. Me and Gav, here. I'm Geoff" he slides a hand around my waist and pushes me out from behind him in a gentle way. The boy quirks an eye brow at me, then shifts his gaze up at Geoff. 

       "Yo Linds!" he yells, loud and raspy, "Did you invite newcomers? Geoff and Gav?" his yell is loud and piercing. I hear a sexual moan come from the top of the rickety stairs that are behind the red haired guy, and he yellls: "Ray, if you and Court are gonna fuck, try shutting the hell up!" I shift into Geoff again. This place seems bad. Very bad. Suddenly, a red headed girl-sporting only a bra and some ripped up shorts-trots up and wraps her arm around the guy's muscle-y one. 

       "Hi!" she smiles, "Geoff I knew you'd be back, and you brought your little friend! Hi little guy..." she leans down and looks at me like I'm a kitten or a puppy. I pout and try to get behind Geoff again. She chuckles. "Well, Gav I believe? I'm Lindsay, and this is Michael. Michael-" she turns to, what I am assuming is her boyfriend, "you be good. Don't be an asshole. Show them in. But, don't go upstairs yet. I think Ray and Courtney got the whip out." On cue, I hear the crack of a whip and a loud moan. What the absolute fuck kind of place has Geoff taken me to. Michael looks at us and nods to us, pushing the door open and allowing us inside. Geoff grips my hand and pulls me in. When we get inside I hear Michael shut the door and set at least five locks. I step into the living room, still gripping Geoff's arm and there are people everywhere. I feel Lindsay standing beside me now.

      "Those two," she points to the couple making out on the couch, "that's Jack and that's Caiti. Caiti's into the bearded dudes, as you can tell Gav." She leans down to my ear. "Lil Cate says it feels good when he's giving her head." this makes me chuckle and she giggles. I think I like this Lindsay girl. Michael I could do without. "They," she points to the guy who's passed out on the couch who's got a boy curled up on top of him, "are Ryan and Caleb. Yes, they fuck. Is that offensive to you?" I look up at Lindsay and shake my head.

      "I'm bisexual." I say timidly. She shoots me a smile. 

       "Hot." she says and I flush. Geoff laughs and shoves me. "Ray and Courtney are upstairs. They're uh...they're nice. Just kinky in bed. If they ask you to join- DON'T. You'll have whip marks on your ass for days, and I'm guessing your boyfriend here won't like that, yes?" Lindsay looks at me, then at Geoff and I quickly jump away from my companion. 

      "NO! L-Lindsay, we're not-uh- we're just friends." I say, nodding quickly. She smirks at me and ajusts her bra strap.

      "A little close for just friends."

      "We're just. friends." Geoff asures her, and she nods. That's when Michael comes by and wraps her in a kiss, which leads to them making out beside us. Geoff looks down at me and I pull my nose up in disgust. "Lindsay showed me our rooms. Come on." Geoff takes my hand again, but I can feel his hesitance. I hope Lindsay's dumb fucking comment doesn't make him awkward around me. That's why I'm friends with him, because there's no awkwardness-no secrets. No weirdness. Just us. 

     We stop at a bedroom and Geoff looks at me. "I'm right across from you." he points at the door, which is right across from mine. "We're gonna stay here for a night. Just to see how it is." I could tell Geoff knew I was unsure because his grip on my hand tightened. "Hey..." he says, "look, this is good for us. We'll get to know these guys and we'll have fun here and-"

      "Geoff, what is this place?" I say, looking up at him. He licks his lips and glances at the floor then back at me.

       "You could call it a commune I guess." he chuckles. I huff and bite my lip. "We'll be fine. You always said we needed some people who understand us. These are those people, you just don't know it yet."

      "Okay." I say, pulling away from him. "Okay." I say again. Geoff nods and ruffles my hair.

       "See you tomorrow, Twink." I chuckle and wave him off, walking into my room and shutting the door. I lean against it and take a deep breath.

      "See you tomorrow, Fink."


	2. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the house wants sex, but Gavin doesn't want anything to do with it until he meets Kara.

     It's when I feel a hand start sliding down my stomach and down to my crotch that I jump awake. I let out a squawk and curl up to the headboard of the strange bed I'm in.

     "Hi!" says the girl who's sitting at the bottom of my bed. She's smiling and fiddling with the top of her panties. Wait, why is she not wearing pants? Her face is red and she's licking her lips at me.

     "Uh, um, hi? What are you doing in my bed? Did you lose your pants?" I stammer slightly, mainly because I'm hard as fuck but also weirded out. The girl smiles again.

      "I'm Kara!"

      "Lindsay didn't tell me about you."

      "She didn't? Oh, poo!" Kara crawls up my body, still licking her lips and sticking her chest out. "I'll punish her later. I want to meet you first though." she trails her hand up my shirt, rubbing slow circles on my skin. I don't want this weird chick fondling my balls, so I quickly slide out from under the her small frame, which sends her flying off the other side of the bed. She stands up with a huff. "Are you into dudes? Lindsay told me you were bi! Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't like chicks!"

      "I am bisexual."

      "What?"

      I sigh. "Yes, you're hot but I don't know you! No offense but for all I know you could have six kinds of STDs!" I run a hand through my hair. Where's Geoff when I need him? Kara bites her lip and walks around the bed to me. I have to admit, she is sexy. She huffs and gives me a small hug. She's very tiny and petite, and I could probably wrap my arms around her three times.  

     "I'm sorry, Gavin. I just, uh-" she fumbles over her words for the first time, "I just wanted you to like me was all." she hangs her head slightly and I push her hair back behind her ear.

     "You don't have to do...whatever you were doing there to get me to like you. I'm sure you're a sweet girl! Very, uh, permiscuous-" she grins at that, "-but sweet none the less!" Kara grins and kisses me on the cheek.

     "So, you a virgin- or?" she smirks at me and I cock my head and gawk at her. 

     "W-why does that matter?" Okay so yeah, I've never fucked. Big deal. I'm an eighteen year old fucking loser, so getting laid is like trying to solve a 10,000 piece puzzle (impossible for some people, easy for others). Kara pouts, her plump bottom lip looking very suckable. I internally sigh.

      "Oh, baby..." she says, pressing her body up against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lean back slightly, trying to show my disintrest. She just smirks at me harder, which just shows me that she doesn't care. "It's amazing, you should try it."

      "Look, if it was that easy I would just-"

      "Not sex, Gavin. Masturbating! Do it! It's good for the soul." I quirk an eyebrow at her.

      "I have done that before. It's not that great. It makes me feel gross." the first time I masturbated I showered six times. I didn't feel good or relieved, I just felt disgusting and shameful. I also felt really lonely. It was a bad feeling. "Wait, do you do that?"

     Kara frowned. "Of course." her eyes shift from the door to me, then she whispers: "I honestly don't get laid that often." 

     I chuckle and pull away from her easily. "What a sad truth, Kara." 

     She sticks her tongue out and me then pats herself on the ass. "I'm still hot though."

     I laugh. "I admire your self esteem." She giggles and dashes out the door and across the hall into Geoff's room. Geoff won't back away from her offer, that I know. 

     I walk out the door and down the hallway, crossing into the kitchen. Lindsay is sitting on the counter sipping coffee and reading a magazine. She looks up at me over the pages and smiles. "Hey Gavvy! How was your first night?" 

     I shrug. "Good, ya know, except I woke up with a some chick named Kara trying to suck my dick." Lindsay chokes on her drink, then cackles.

     "Kara tried sucking your dick? Dude, and you didn't let her?" Lindsay begins giggling again and I huff.

     "Look, I just-I'm a virgin and I don't really-" I feel Lindsay's hand clasp over my mouth and I falter, almost falling over. She's looking at me with wide eyes, then looking around the room.

     "You-You're a virgin?" I nod, not being able to speak with her hand still on my face, "okay,  look, why are you a virgin?" 

      I push her hand off my mouth, shaking my head. "Because I just couldn't get any. Nobody likes me. I'm a loser." Lindsay tilts her head, then smiles. 

      "Do you want to lose your virginity?"

      "Well, yes. But...I do but...Geoff said I had to wait! He said I was special, s-so I needed someone special to lose it to." I blush hard. I don't know whether it's due to the fact that  that sounded cheesy as hell, or that I am listening to Geoff about my sex life. Lindsay sneaks an arm around my neck.

      "You can join me and Michael if ya wanna." she whispers, "Michael won't mind. He told me last night that he wanted pound into y-"

      "Lindsay! No, I could-what-no!" I push away from her, flabbergasted. I've never even had sex before and she's inviting me to be in a threesome with her disgusting boyfriend? Fuck, no! "Is everyone in this goddamn house sex crazy? Do you ever do anything else like watch TV? Or write songs or poems or do anything besides fuck?" I hiss, running my hands through my hair. Lindsay sighs.

      "Linds," Geoff's voice hits me hard in the chest, "let me talk to him." Lindsay gives me another glance, then slides out of the room as easy as she came in. I feel Geoff's hands slide around my waist and he sits his head on my shoulder.

      "Why are you grumpy, baby boy?" he says, stroking the hair on the back of my head. I sniffle and shake my head. "Gavvy Wavvy, what's got you upset?" Geoff starts rubbing my stomach slightly in that way he does when I'm upset. I feel a tear slip down my face and Geoff turns me around so I can shift into his body. "Gavin, what's wrong?" He called me Gavin. This makes me cry harder. Geoff never called me Gavin until we came to this shit hole. 

      "I don't like it here! I don't like these people, Geoff. They're weird and want sex all time, and I'm a virgin and you told me to save myself for someone special who loves me but nobody loves me! I'm a loser remember? These people don't love me and they're not special to me!" Geoff squeezes me harder, kissing the top of my head. I hear footsteps in front of me, then behind me. Then I feel arms wrap around my back and a familiar voice shush me.

      "Hey," Kara says, "I like you. You're very special to me. You were the first boy to treat me with some respect. That's special to me." I pull slightly away from Geoff and turn to look at Kara. She's covered up now, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She's smiling at me slightly. She's really trying to help.

      "Hey, um, Kara?" I give Geoff a look that says to leave us alone and he smiles slightly, walking out of the room. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and kiss her cheek. She lets out a shaky breath. "Thanks." I whisper. She lets out another huff and I chuckle. "Are you that needy?" She nods slightly.

      "Only had sex twice. Ever. With a bad guy. Didn't like me. Dumped me. Wanted to die, met Lindsay, came here." she whispers to me. "Attempted suicide once. Back in 08'." I lean in and kiss her quickly but softly. She's crying now.

      "Hey," I lean in and kiss from her ear to the corner of her mouth, "calm down. The reason I don't have sex is because, well, fuck I-"

      "You don't have to tell m-"

      "My mom sorta, see she did things and, fuck-"

      "Gavin, holy shit."

      "She just, yeah. I don't like to think about it but...you came clean with me. Had to give you something to." I kiss her again, and again, and again. I hear catcalls from the other room. I don't care. For the first time, I don't mind being here. 

     -

     "So, you and Kara huh?" Geoff's got his arm around me, drinking a beer. I'm curled up in his side, feeling his chest rise and fall.

      "Yeah I guess. I told her." Geoff tenses up.

      "About...your...mom?" I nod, and suddenly Geoff pulls me onto his lap, making me straddle him. He runs his hands over my cheeks.

     "If she does anything you don't feel comfortable with or says something that makes you feel bad you tell me and-"

      "Geoooofffff..." I groan. 

      "No, Twink, I'm serious. You tell me. Because no matter how fucked up she is, she has no right to make you feel bad or uncomfortable." 

      "I knoooooow, Geofferryyyyyyy..."

     "You're my baby boy right? You'll tell me?"

     "Yeeeeeeeessss, Geooofffffffff..." Geoff pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the head, then on the cheek, and when he gets close to my mouth he stops. He lets out a shakey breath and hugs me again.

      "You know nobody will love you like me, right?"

      "I love you, Geoffery." I giggle snuggling into him.

      "I love you too, Gavino." his voice falters slightly, and he tightens his grip on me. "So, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took all day because I suck at writing and lose ideas fast. So, yah Gavin doesn't really know how Geoff really feels towards him, big surprise there. Feedback is appreciated as always!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a chaptered thing. Feedback is amazing!!!


End file.
